Time of The Whovians United
Time of The Whovians United is a collaborative YouTube channel where a group of Whovians discuss there beloved show, Doctor Who. This YouTube channel was created in 2014 in it's original run by George Marshall & WhoviVortex. However ended due to all the members being non-existent leading George & Harvey making all the content for them. They both called it a day & started their own joint channel called 'Name of the Whovians' in April to around October time & worked on yet another joint channel called, 'The Whovian Universe' with The Nerd From Hell that ended on the ninth of December 2015. This version of the channel was rebooted that was created on the 5th of December 2015, yet properly began on the 1st of January 2016 with the introduction video. The decision was made by George Marshall & Harvey Smith to bring it back again but the reason for the return is Unknown. Inspiration After the demise of Name of the Whovians & The Whovians Universe (The two Doctor Who Joint Channels post 2014 version of TOTWU), George & Harvey Smith thought of a plan to revive Time Of The Whovians United - (Which in itself was a revival of the original channel). Current Status On December 16th 2018, Time of the Whovians United officially ended by George Marshall. However six months after the 'End of a Era video', George & Corey had decided to give it one more shot. New Start, New Members, New Content. Late June 2019 the return of TOTWU for another Era.. Era 6. Complete List of Members List of Eras Era 1 *''Notes '' *George & Harvey contacted a few old members from the previous channels or friends of the channels if they would be interested in joining. They asked WhovianFan2003 who was apart of the 2014 version of TOTWU because he never got to make any video on the previous one. *The only member who was uncertain of being apart was WhoviVortex who left the day after the 2016 introduction video. *The Nerd From Hell was planed to be apart of this era yet we found out he was the guy who hacked the original channel. His original introduction video is now on the archive channel. *''The channel was created on the 5th of December 2015, however the channel began on the 1st of January 2016. '' *''Out of all the members, 'George is' actually the only one who stayed from the beginning to the current Era of the youtube channel. *This Era of the channel was a very short era that only contained of 8 videos (The 2016 Introduction video - Top 10 Best New Who Episodes). *'People Introduced in this Era': *''DrWhoAndMaster892, WhovianFan2003, XClassGaming, Rhys Moor, WhoviVortex and ST12 Films. *'People who left in this Era': *''ST12 Films left due to Behind the Scenes Drama'' (Returns in Era 4) and also WhoviVortex''' who had decided to leave the day after the Introduction video was uploaded. Era 2 *'Notes''' *As ST12 Films and WhoviVortex left during Era 1, there were two spots open on the channel & the replacements were hired as Doctor365 Reviews (Tom) and JR Pictures (James) came into replace them. *''JR Pictures replaced ST12 Films'' & would stay on until the end of Era 4. Though this would be the only Era that '''''Doctor365 Reviews would be apart of. *Rhys Moor was promoted to be the second leader of the channel but he didn't do anything with it & has been forgotten about. *'People introduced in this Era': *''Doctor365 Reviews & JR Pictures.'' *'People who left in this Era': *''Doctor365 Reviews'' (notes detail a return happened during Era 4 as a guest member). Era 3 *'Notes' *The Geek In Heaven was to replaced Doctor365 Review however The Nerd From Hell replaced him before entering the channel. This was followed by Captain Bowler Hat Luke who replaced Rhys Moor. *The Geek In Heaven was good friends with the team and been wanting to be apart of the channel since Name of the Whovians but sadly got replaced before properly got started. The reason for this was because George & Harry were filming a fan film together called 'Out of Time' that lead to Harry asking if he be allowed to be apart of the channel as he's been asking since Era 1. So Rhys left due to school work so that given us a reason to put The Geek in Heaven back on the channel. *The Nerd From Hell was kicked out due to disgusting attitude & bullying toward people on the group, but for a while until a temp leader (Thomas) allowed him to return. He left at the end of the era & made his finial video in Era 4 that's on the Archive channel. *JR Pictures was promoted to Second Leader. *''People introduced in this Era:'' *'' Captain Bowler Hat Luke, The Geek From Heaven, The Nerd From Hell & Cardoy Drinks Water''' (Guest Member) ''.' *''People who left in this Era:'' *''Captain Bowler Hat Luke, 'The Nerd From Hell' (was kicked out and let back in.) and 'Rhys Moor. Era 4 *'''Notes *ST12 Films returned at the start of the era. *The Geek In Heaven was kicked off due to an argument on the channel but eventually returns later in the Era. Also XClassGaming left due to life getting in the way from making content. *JR Pictures left in the video called The Six Doctors. Also the first member to make a final video on the channel rather than Archive video or leave without saying goodbye. *''People who left in this Era:'' *'XClassGaming, The Nerd From Hell' & JR Pictures. Era 4.5/Aftermath - 2017 *'Notes' - Dubbed as a brand new start, three new people were brought on and Cardoy got promoted. The Geek From Heaven left early to begin a new channel before coming back and the channel stayed dormant before dying. *ST12 Films took back his position as Second Leader. *'Fall Of Era 4.5 ' *This channel was doomed to fail - as videos was getting blocked worldwide, Exams, getting into relationships, arguments & the lack of motivation. *'The Videos that were Planned:' *Tom Baker VS Colin Baker | ST12 Films *Doctor Who Series 10 Trailer Breakdown | WhovianFan2003 *Blink Review | Cardoy *''People introduced in this Era:'' *Who Reviews, Cardoy, Time War Productions & Special Weapons Dalek. *''People who left in this Era:'' *''Who Reviews (Returned late Era 5), 'Time War Productions, ''Special Weapons Dalek''' (mentioned in Era 4), ST12 Films & Cardoy.'' Era 5 - Summer of 2018 *'Notes' *A brand new start of the channel after a year & half since Era 4.5 ended. *The Reason of the come back was George & The Geek In Heaven getting close after Thomas receiving awful text messages from the community. That lead to George & him discussing the old days. *The Geek In Heaven became the Second Leader of that current era of the channel. *Two brand new members were brought in and return of a Era 4.5 member that didn't had a chance to make videos. *Two false start members were brought in before the channel started and then chucked out of the channel due to work getting in the way. *'Fall Of Era 5 ' *No Team-work, that felt like we lost the soul of the channel. Nobody was talking & there was no drive to make videos or collaborate with each other. That was the first thing we wanted to fix in Era 6, that is now a huge success. *The channel wanted to go different directions like discussing other Fandom's like Indiana Jones that really didn't go to well with views. But it did led us to create a joint channel that would do anything, any type of content & the channel was called 'One Day Media'. *The Geek In Heaven lost motivation after all the videos wasn't hitting 100 views. *Plans to do Series 11 reviews that didn't end up happening. People introduced in this Era:'' '' Daniel Stilito'', Movie Bug, Blake Youngs & Corey Hurley.'' People Who Left In Era: Daniel Stilito', 'Movie Bug '(left due to business), 'Blake Youngs', Who Reviews, WhovianFan2003 & The Geek In Heaven.' ''Era 6'' * Notes *After One Day Media failed, Corey & George were planing to make there own youtube channel together until Corey had a better idea & thought of regenerating Time of the Whovians United. Following many discussing, we decided to bring the channel back by fixing most of the mistakes from the previous eras. *The main improvements were - Consistent Thumbnails, Structure Videos, Plan Ahead, Work as a Team, Marketing the Channel, Active on all Social Medias accounts. *The next job was to find two more members to fit the new era of the channel. That is ''The Nerdologist & Milsy Who. We chose The Nerdologist because we liked how he get's straight to the point & he's informative with his points. We chose Milsy Who because of his skits and his ''fun personality. *We started the channel with a trailer on all our personal youtube channels to help advertise the return, so it's doesn't come out of nowhere. *We kicked of by making videos ones a week that were fun & engaging. We slowly saw the channel grow from 335 to 400 to 600 subscribers and keeps getting bigger and bigger extremely fast than the previous eras ever did. *We started collaborating with other Doctor Who youtube channels after the susses from 'Truth Behind Doctor Who Series 12' by creating the Series 12 'Did it Fail' reviews.